A Dangerous Mission
by Vovo
Summary: The great warriors of Wu have a rescue mission ahead. Dangerous places, hot springs and warm beds await them. Will they survive? Gan Ning/Ling Tong,Lu Meng/Lu Xun,Zhou Tai/Sun Quan,Ling Tong/Sun Quan,Sun Ce/Zhou Yu. Yaoi. Humor


**Disclaimer: **Dynasty Warriors and its characters are not mine. I'm not receiving any money by writing this, I'm just a poor ficwriter.

**Author: **Vovô

**Beta-Reader: **Xian Ke

**Pairing****s: **Gan Ning/Ling Tong, Lu Meng/Lu Xun, Zhou Tai/Sun Quan; and there's some Ling Tong/Sun Quan and Sun Ce/Zhou Yu too.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Humor!

**Summary:** The great warriors of Wu have a rescue mission ahead. Dangerous places, hot springs and warm beds await them. Will they survive?

**A/N:**No sex in this one, but lots of loving :D

* * *

><p><strong>A Dangerous Mission<strong>

* * *

><p>What a beautiful day it was. The sun was high in the clear blue sky and the birds sang a beautiful song. Ling Tong was walking happily through the corridors of the palace, smiling because that was such a nice day. After turning a corner, he found his Lord Sun Quan walking in the opposite direction. He was smiling too, probably thinking it was a beautiful day. Ling Tong bowed his head slightly when he saw the young lord getting closer and Sun Quan smiled as he accepted the greeting.<p>

Everything seemed fine.

However, life at the palace wasn't always perfect for the future rulers of the kingdom, that Sun Quan realized when he tripped over the thick red carpet. He lost his balance, and his noble face would hit the floor if it wasn't for the quick movement of the officer close to him. Ling Tong caught his lord in his arms, and would be proud of this if he hadn't lost his balance himself and landed on his ass.

Ouch, that hurt.

Sun Quan was mortified. Not only did he make a fool of himself in front of one of his officers, but he also was in a very awkward position lying above said officer.

"My lord, are you alright?" Ling Tong finally asked, slightly ashamed for falling with his lord.

"Hm... Yes..." Sun Quan tried to get up as he laughed nervously.

Ling Tong helped him to his feet, still not daring to look at his lord's face.

"I really made a fool of myself..." Sun Quan smiled slightly.

"Oh, it happens, no need to be ashamed," Ling Tong tried to comfort his lord.

"Yes... I guess so." Sun Quan finally had the courage to look at the officer again. "Thank you." He stared at the warm brown eyes.

"Please, my lord. There's no need for it. My duty is to..." _Fall to the floor with you. No!_ "...is to..." _Oh man..._

"It's okay. I understand." Sun Quan squeezed the officer's arm sympathetically.

Ling Tong felt the warm touch and was surprised to find himself staring deeply at the green eyes. He had never been so close to Sun Quan before. Their faces were just a few inches away.

Sun Quan always thought Ling Tong was a good-looking man, but up that close, he was so...

_Beautiful. _

He blushed slightly at the thought... And he blushed even more because he felt the sudden urge to... kiss him. He stared again at the officer and he thought he was so...

_Tall._

Sun Quan only reached his chin when he made an impulsive attempt to kiss him.

"My Lord..." Ling Tong was surprised at the man's action. "What are you doing?" He suddenly felt stupid for asking it was clear that Sun Quan was trying to...

"Ah... I was trying to blow away that rice grain that was on your chin and I got too close," Sun Quan said quickly as he made up a desperate answer, but he realized it was a stupid excuse...

_He will never believe it._

"Oh..." Ling Tong suddenly laughed. "Yeah, I was having lunch some time ago, maybe I was too careless again. Thank you, my Lord." He smiled brightly and turned to leave. "So... I'm going now..."

"Ah... yes."

They stared at each other for a long time.

"Unless you order me to stay," Ling Tong finally said.

"Then stay..." As soon as Sun Quan said it, he felt lips on his own. Ling Tong cupped his face in both hands and kissed his lord deeply. Sun Quan moaned into the kiss and slid his hands over Ling Tong's arms. The officer moaned into the kiss and caressed his lord's back with one hand, while the other slid over his torso. They were so focused on what they were doing they failed to hear the footsteps approaching.

"Hm... My Lord," Lu Meng cleared his throat.

Sun Quan didn't hear it because he was distracted by Ling Tong nipping on his lower lip.

More footsteps approached and they finally stopped the kiss when they heard a

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Ling Tong and Sun Quan quickly moved away from each other, looking as guilty as if they had been caught... maybe because they had been caught.

"Watch your manners when you're talking to our lord!" Lu Meng smacked Gan Ning on the back of his head.

"I was talking about him..." Gan Ning pointed an accusatory finger at Ling Tong. "Stay away from him... you... you..." He suddenly made a sad face, like someone had killed his dog or like his boyfriend had been making out with the son of the Tiger of Jiang Dong, something like that.

"You have no right to give me orders..." Ling Tong hissed.

Suddenly, hard footsteps could be heard and a tall and dark figure covered in armor stepped into the corridor. "Is there something wrong here?" a deep voice asked.

"Er... nothing..." Lu Xun said. He had arrived with Lu Meng and Gan Ning and tried to avoid something terrible and bloody to happen when he saw Zhou Tai gripping his sword firmly.

"Of course there's something wrong here!" Gan Ning yelled.

Lu Meng laughed nervously. "He's just kidding..." He stepped back. "Well... I think we'd better go now." He turned to leave the place, expecting to be followed by the other officers, but they stood in place. "I said... we'd better go NOW."

"Oh, yes..." Lu Xun said, before following his master.

Lu Meng was almost at the end of the corridor when he turned and walked back in a hurry. "Ah, I remembered. I have an important thing to say," he announced gravely.

"Wait..." Ling Tong said seriously and everyone stared at him intently. He scratched his chin in thought and looked at the other officers. Then he looked at his lord. Then he looked at the other officers. "I think my place is there!" He pointed at the officer's direction cheerfully and walked to their side happily. "Now you can go on."

Lu Meng sighed deeply. "As I was saying, I have important things to announce. I hope you all pay attention, because it's very important. I don't want to explain it twice because we don't have time to lose, as it is an important matter..."

"Old man, spit it out," Gan Ning said.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Call you what?"

"Call me old man."

Gan Ning grinned. "You're telling me to call you old man?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Hmm... What was the urgent thing you wanted to say?" Sun Quan asked.

"Lord Sun Ce is missing, my lord," Lu Meng said.

Sun Quan was taken aback. "But wasn't he with Zhou Yu?"

"He's missing too, my lord."

Sun Quan blinked a few times, trying to understand the situation. "But weren't they together?"

"Yes, they were, my lord."

"But if they are together, it means... Well... everyone knows what it means."

Gan Ning chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

"I know too, my lord. Oh, yes, I know," Lu Meng chuckled slightly. "But they always came back in two or three days. But now... it's been 3 months since they left and tomorrow will be our Lord's Sun Jian birthday. I'm afraid they won't make it in time for the party... Which means that something bad might have happened because... Our lord Sun Ce was on a mission to..."

"A mission to...?" Sun Quan asked expectantly.

"A mission to... bring buns to his father."

Gan Ning laughed, but he stopped when Ling Tong hit him with his elbow.

"It was a very dangerous mission. He had to bring buns from Shu's territory and maybe... maybe they had decided to become Wu's enemy... So, we have to do something about it."

"But what is so special in Shu's buns?" Ling Tong asked curiously.

"They have bamboo broths in it," Zhou Tai answered seriously.

"Can't we buy it the market or something?" Gan Ning asked.

"Hey, I know how to make buns!" Lu Xun said excitedly. "Master Lu Meng was teaching me, he's really the best."

"No... I'm not that good..." Lu Meng chuckled.

"Ah... Wait..." Sun Quan said. "And what about my brother?"

"That's what I was going to say!" Lu Meng was desperate. "We need to rescue Lord Sun Ce, there's no time to lose." The man hurried through the corridor, expecting to be followed by the other officers.

"Wait..." Gan Ning stood in place. "And what about the buns?"

Ling Tong grabbed him and forced him to follow the others. "Don't you see why we have to save our lord Sun Ce? He's got the buns! Now, hurry!"

xxx

They traveled through dangerous territories: forests with wild animals, mountains peaks with freezing snow, dark caves, tricky swamps and Cao Cao's dance club. They had traveled all day and when the night came, they were all tired and desperately in need of some rest. But they wouldn't give up until they found Sun Ce. Nothing would make them stop.

"Look, there's a nice hotel there!" Lu Xun pointed happily.

"No, Lu Xun..." Lu Meng put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We can't stop here... We have to find our lord."

"They said they still have rooms," Gan Ning said after coming back from the hotel.

"When did you go in there to check this?" Lu Meng was confused.

"When you weren't looking."

"And there's some hot springs there too!" Ling Tong came back from the hotel.

"There's a room that might fit you, my lord." Zhou Tai came back to meet the group.

"Ah..." Sun Quan stared at his bodyguard, who was staring intently at him. "But..." He suddenly stared down. "What about my brother...?"

All the officers looked at their lord with sad looks on their faces. They exchanged looks between themselves and Lu Meng was the first to speak after an awkward silence. "We can't stop if you don't allow us to, my lord. If you think the right thing to do is to go after our lord Sun Ce, we'll do it without complaints. We'll do it, even if we're tired, or hungry, or in need of a warm bath. We don't mind to spend the night walking through the woods instead of spending it on a warm bed, eating, drinking and doing good things we'll never forget. Tomorrow, we might be dead, caught on a trap, but we'll die happily knowing that we did our duty..."

Sun Quan looked at his men. "Hmm... I think there won't be a problem if we stayed here for the night..."

The young lord was still finishing his sentence when all officers turned and headed to the hotel's direction.

"I really needed a bath!" Ling Tong said in relief as he walked towards the hotel direction. "And you need one too..." He eyed Gan Ning. "You're stinking."

"Heh... anxious to have a bath with me?"

"It wasn't what I meant!" He looked at the grinning face with disgust. "You pervert."

xxx

After reaching the front counter, they were astonished by what the clerk said.

"Hm... Can you repeat what you've said?" Sun Quan asked. "I don't know if I understood it correctly."

"I said we only allow two people in each room. It's a very respectful and traditional place. Orgies are not allowed, only sex between two people."

"But we're not here for this kind of thing..." Sun Quan trailed off.

The clerk eyed them and laughed.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Lu Meng intervened.

"Wait, Lu Meng," Sun Quan said. "It's okay, I think there's no need to create a commotion here."

"Ah... if you think so, my lord," Lu Meng said. "I will share a room with Lu Xun."

"Old pervert."

Lu Meng glared at Gan Ning, who only grinned in response. "It's not what you're thinking."

Everyone laughed but Lu Xun, who stared in confusion.

"It's not!" Lu Meng insisted.

And everyone laughed harder, even Zhou Tai... which was a little scary.

"Okay, I give up," Lu Meng answered in defeat. "Now you only have to decide who will share the other rooms."

"I think Ling Tong could share a room with our Lord Sun Quan," Lu Xun smiled innocently.

"Why?" Everyone stared at an upset Gan Ning. "I don't think it's right. What if he tried to molest our lord?"

"Hey! I didn't do that!" Ling Tong yelled.

"Yes, you did!" Gan Ning said angrily... and a little hurt.

"What?" Zhou Tai asked slowly, suddenly gripping the hilt of his long sword.

"Er... nothing," Ling Tong answered nervously.

"I'll share a room with my lord." Zhou Tai stated. He guided the younger man with a fierce resolve that could not be contested.

"I'm not going to share a room with the filthy pirate!" Ling Tong whined. "Lu Meng, don't you think that..." He looked at the place the older officer had been and saw an empty space. Lu Xun and Lu Meng were gone.

"Heh... looks like you're gonna share a room with me after all," Gan Ning grinned.

"I'm not gonna share a room with you..." Ling Tong hissed.

"Fine by me. I can have a room all to myself and you can sleep outside."

"Why do you... Fine. Stay with the room, I don't care." Ling Tong turned and walked angrily through the corridors. "Sleeping outside in the cold is much better than staying in the same place with you."

Gan Ning saw the other officer walking away. "You're gonna see you're wrong."

xxx

"Er... Zhou Tai, don't you think it's a little dark in here?" Sun Quan was lying on the bed in a room only illuminated by candle lights.

"My lord." The man appeared with a bottle of wine in hands, sitting on the bed and serving Sun Quan.

"Have you heard what I've said?"

"Hmm," Zhou Tai hummed. "You need to relax, my lord." He stared at Sun Quan intensely.

"Ah..." Sun Quan felt his bodyguard moving closer.

"My lord, with all due respect, I know what you need."

Sun Quan gulped. "And... what do I need?"

xxx

Lu Meng had been talking to Lu Xun for hours, the boy had been eager to hear stories of the great battles and learn more about strategy. Lu Meng really liked to spend time with the boy, he was so intelligent and determined. He also had those beautiful eyes that shone vividly when Lu Meng was talking to him. And he had a pretty face and body...

_What am I thinking?_

The older man suddenly looked away. "I think it's time to get some rest now," he said seriously.

"Please, master Lu Meng, tell me more about that battle against Cao Cao, I really want to know more about the strategy used."

Lu Meng scratched his chin and pondered over the boy's request. "Okay, I think it's good for you to learn. The more you know about your enemy the more you'll be able to use this knowledge to your advantage."

"And explore the enemy's weak points in your strategy."

"That's right," Lu Meng said proudly. "At that time, the enemy had the advantage in numbers and our forces couldn't hold on much longer. Then when we were almost losing our hope, Zhou Yu came up with a great plan. We sent a messenger directly to the enemy's main camp disguised as a bun seller."

"I didn't know Cao Cao liked buns this much too."

"Oh, no, that was just to distract his men. He said he was going to make a delivery asked by Cao Cao himself. When our messenger found him, he told Cao Cao that Guan Yu was presenting a strip show at Shu's border."

"So Cao Cao thought the enemy was vulnerable and it would be a good opportunity to attack?"

"Hmm... not exactly, but he went in that direction right away." Lu Meng looked at the confused boy. "How to explain that..." _He's so young..._ "Sometimes we feel something different for a person. You think this person is special... and..." He kept looking at Lu Xun intently.

"And?" The boy sensed the other officer's hesitation.

"And I'm tired, I think I'd better sleep now." Lu Meng went to bed quickly, trying to avoid the boy's gaze. He lay on the mattress and closed his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep. But then he felt another weight on the mattress and his heart beat faster.

"Master Lu Meng..." Lu Xun called the man's attention.

The older officer opened his eyes and stared at the boy lying beside him. "Yes...?" He was so close.

"Good night," he said softly, before closing his eyes.

"Good night," Lu Meng whispered. He looked at the boy in that relaxed state and felt guilty for wanting to kiss him. No, he had to be strong, he didn't want to scare the boy; he would never forgive himself. So he just brushed some bangs off the boy's face gently before trying to sleep again.

xxx

Ling Tong was feeling so good. The hot waters of the spring were so relaxing around his naked body.

_It's much better than spending the night with that..._

The man opened his eyes when he heard a splash of waters as someone entered the hot spring.

"What are you doing here?" Ling Tong asked in annoyance.

"What? I'm just trying to enjoy this place while I'm here..."

_I'm not here to drool over your gorgeous naked body, you arrogant bastard._

"Hmph... fine. But stay away from me." Ling Tong closed his eyes. At least there was plenty of space in that spring so the man wouldn't have to stay so clo... "What are you doing here?" he asked when he saw Gan Ning beside him.

"You have a leaf on your back."

Ling Tong blinked a few times, trying to understand what the other officer meant. "So what?"

"I'll have to brush it off," Gan Ning answered seriously.

Ling Tong was taken aback by that. He knew the pirate was strange, but he didn't know he was that strange. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with the intense glare he was receiving. "Ah... okay..." he answered uneasy.

"You have to turn a little."

"Hmm... alright..." Ling Tong turned. "But try to be quick..." He felt hands sliding over his back several times like they would never stop. "Er... did you take it off?"

"Hm, not yet."

Ling Tong felt the hands moving over his shoulder and sides and was starting to think it was suspicious. "Are you feeling me up?" he asked with incredulity.

"Er... no."

"Ah... okay." Ling Tong waited some more, feeling the hands sliding over his wet skin, then the hands moved lower and he felt his ass being squeezed. That was definitely suspicious.

xxx

Sun Quan couldn't surpass a moan that escaped his parted lips. That felt so good. "Please, don't stop..."

"I won't, my lord," Zhou Tai answered hotly against his ear.

The hands were so warm and felt so good sliding over his bare skin, pressing his muscles... "I didn't know you were so good at giving massages..." Sun Quan couldn't help but compliment his bodyguard.

"Thank you, my lord. It's an honor to give you a massage." Zhou Tai spread more oil over Sun Quan's back.

"There's only one thing I didn't understand. It was really necessary for me to take all the clothes off?"

"Absolutely necessary."

"Ah, okay." Sun Quan felt the hands move over his arms, then pressing his back and shoulders. He sighed in contentment when he felt the fingers caressing his neck and nape. "You have such nice hands..." Sun Quan whispered when he felt the hand's sliding over his sides and then moving to the front of the front of his body, caressing his chest.

"You don't know all the things these hands can do, my lord." Sun Quan felt the hot breath over his cheek and the hands moving lower. "I'll be very honored to show you..."

Sun Quan felt the other weight shift on the bed and a body pressed to his. Somehow, he thought he wouldn't be able to get much sleep that night...

xxx

Lu Meng was having a vey nice dream, a dream that involved Lu Xun brushing his lips softly over his and then kissing him gently. It was so good, it almost felt real.

_Hm... Wait a moment..._

Lu Meng opened his eyes slowly and was surprised to find a boy's face close to his.

"What are you doing?" the man asked in confusion.

Lu Xun blushed and moved away. "I... I just wanted to know what it felt like..." He stared down.

Lu Meng looked at the boy's saddened face and felt the need to hold him tightly. He touched his shoulder slightly, but felt him move away from the touch.

"I'm sorry," Lu Xun said. "It won't happen again."

That made Lu Meng's heart wrench. "Lu Xun... look at me."

The boy looked at him hesitantly.

"Do you really want to know what it's like?"

"Yes, master Lu Meng," Lu Xun said with his heart filling with hope. "I want you to teach me."

Okay... The man felt less guilty in knowing that he was only doing that for an educational purpose. "Come here..." he said softly. He saw the boy getting closer and sitting on his lap. "First, you open your mouth, just a little."

Lu Xun warped his arms around Lu Meng's neck and parted his lips slightly. "Like this?"

"Hm... yes." The man adjusted the younger officer's body against his and made their lips brush against each other.

"And then?" Lu Xun whispered, his eyes half-closed.

Lu Meng kissed the boy gently, then kissed him again, applying a little more pressure. He heard Lu Xun moaning softly and felt the courage to kiss him deeply. Lu Meng held the back of the boy's head with a hand as he explored his mouth.

When the kiss ended, Lu Meng stared deeply into the warm eyes. "Did you like it?"

"Yes, master Lu Meng," Lu Xun said, slightly breathless. "Can you do this again?"

"Of course... And I can teach you a few other things if you wish..."

"I love to learn new things..."

xxx

Ling Tong moaned when he felt the lips on his neck. "Hmm... stop it."

"What?" Gan Ning said before kissing the wet skin and bitting on it gently.

"Stop it..." Ling Tong felt the hands moving over his body and moaned again.

"Hmm..." Gan Ning licked his ear. "What if I don't want to?"

"I'm gonna kill you..." His breath hitched when he felt he hand moving a very sensitive place. "I swear I'm..."

"You've said that already." Gan Ning pressed his body against Ling Tong's.

The conversation went on like that for hours on end as the dark-haired officer moaned and threatened Gan Ning's life.

xxx

Everyone woke up late the next day and most of them displayed large smiles on their faces. They ate their breakfast contentedly, laughing and talking like it was the best day of their lives.

"So..." Lu Meng started. "What are we going to do now?"

Gan Ning grinned and eyed Ling Tong.

"My brother!" Sun Quan stood up suddenly. "We have to rescue him!"

Everyone stood up quickly as they remembered they still had a mission to accomplish. The Wu rescue team was desperate; everyone was running around in circles trying to think about what to do, when Zhou Tai appeared. "I've found them."

xxx

"I told you... We have to go now..." The dark-haired man felt himself pressed to the room's wall.

"Just a little longer..." Sun Ce kissed Zhou Yu's neck and stroked his face gently. "It took us so long to get here..." He slid his hand over the officer's chest and stared deeply at him. Sun Ce couldn't resist the urge to kiss the man before him deeply. He was so lucky to have him, Zhou Yu was just perfect.

When the kiss ended, he caressed the soft dark hair lovingly and took the officer's hand in his, guiding him to bed.

"No, Sun Ce, we can't," Zhou Yu tried to convince his stubborn lover. "Today is your father's birthday, we have to go."

"Okay..." Sun Ce agreed after some moments of reluctance.

"We can continue this later, after the party." Zhou Yu smiled sympathetically, putting one arm around him and guiding him outside.

When they opened the door and stepped outside the room, they immediately found several eyes on them.

"Thank goodness, you're alive," Lu Meng said in relief.

"Brother..." Sun Quan walked towards Sun Ce's direction and held him tightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." The man said cheerfully. "So, why all the commotion?"

"We thought something bad happened to you."

"No..." Sun Ce was touched by how much his friends cared for him. "Don't worry, I'm fine..."

"And what about the buns?" Sun Quan cut him off. "Nothing happened to them, I hope."

"Please, my lord, tell us the buns are alright," Lu Meng asked in concern.

"Yes, because if our father doesn't have the buns, who knows what he'll do." Sun Quan was worried.

"Hmm... the buns are alright," Sun Ce answered.

Everyone cheered and hugged each other. The buns were safe.

"Where are they, brother?" Sun Quan asked.

"They're stored in a safe place."

"So let's go get them..." Lu Meng said cheerfully.

"Wait!" Sun Ce said and everyone stopped. "I... Can we go later?"

"My lord, your father's birthday party is tonight, we have to go."

"But..." Sun Ce stared down. "We didn't have time to go to the hot springs yet..." He looked at Zhou Yu.

"The waters are very good," Gan Ning said. "And there's a great hidden spot in the back for you to make out with someone."

"But master Gan Ning..." Lu Xun said innocently. "How do you know that?"

"Yeah..." Sun Ce grinned. "You were making out with someone?"

Ling Tong blushed furiously and everyone looked at him.

"Well..." Lu Meng tried to break the awkward silence that followed. "You two can go to the hot springs while we take the buns."

"Wait..." Zhou Yu said. "Why are saying this? Do you think we have something going on between us?"

"Baby, everyone knows about us," Sun Ce told his lover.

"Is it that obvious?" Zhou Yu blushed.

Everyone smirked.

xxx

"Don't you think they should be here already?" Sun Jian asked Huang Gai.

"Yes, sir, they should."

Sun Jian looked at the party, seeing an entire table empty, the place reserved for the high-ranked officers... What was happening? He heard word that all of them had been on a mission to bring him his favorite buns. Did something terrible happen to them?

All of a sudden, the officers entered the palace hall, clothes torn and a disheveled look on their faces. They were very uneasy to tell what had happened...

"So..." Sun Jian started. "And the buns?"

"Father..." Sun Ce had a somber tone to his voice. "They're gone."

"What?" Sun Jian didn't want to believe in those words.

"Some bandits robbed them when we were distracted... in other activities."

Some might have thought that a warlord's life was easy, but Sun Jian knew better...

x

x

x

x

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I really hope you had fun! And I need to thank my beta reader Xian Ke, she always makes me happy :D **

**If you want to know more about my next stories, check my twitter (vovo_ficwriter). I'll be posting a Cao Pi/Zhao Yun soon and a Ma Chao/Guan Ping is on the way. I have plans to start writing my next Gan Ning/Ling Tong soon. I wasn't planning on writing another Sima Shi/Sima Zhao, but reading the reviews I can't deny I feel tempted to try something. I can't promise I'll do it, but I won't discard the idea. And if you want to know more about me there's my profile on LiveJournal (vovogp). **

**See you soon!**


End file.
